


For Elise

by mad_batatinha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_batatinha/pseuds/mad_batatinha
Summary: A one shot inspired by the music For Elise, by Saint Motel.A flirty boy tries to get away from his thoughts by impressing girls with piano skills and end up getting even more to think about.Complete dismiss of the actual muses of the song because I didn't know they were real people till learning more about the song, and by then I already had my story and plot. Sorry muses, you are great, and I dont deserve you at all.





	For Elise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I write in english, that although I am fluent, I feel quite insecure about posting something that might have mistakes. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Please hear the song for better understanding of the story. You really don't have to, but it would be best.
> 
> youtube: https://youtu.be/h6-h1gIwwSI  
spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/6i40XRqEwHAnSxwZWasMRp?si=NMffw8T8R0qLzBXAbkeuVw
> 
> if you want the real meeting of the song, this is simply awesome: https://genius.com/Saint-motel-for-elise-lyrics

Finnick left his apartment earlier than he normally would. He had this thing inside his chest waiting to burst off. No need to say he didn't like it at all. 

Maybe it was because of the closeness of some dates he'd rather forget, but there wasn't much he could do about it, besides getting as far away from his bed as he could. He knew that once the he was under covers, it was really hard to get out. 

So now he was early for class, without his backpack, because his head could only do so much near a panic attack. Getting away from there was good enough for now.

Whatever, he thought, I can always lend a paper and pencil from Candy.

There was a storm coming up, so he was lucky that was already on the Byron Square, a hangout area on his university that was surrounded by many buildings, one of them being the one he needed to head to his classroom. 

There was a lot of wind, for the warm day that it had been earlier. A chill ran up his spine, making him shiver.

Among all the grey pallet the world had taken, something colorful swifted before his eyes. Turning his head towards the colors, he found a girl, wearing a dress with too many shades of green and yellow, seeming like paint splashes. 

Is that Lola? 

The girl, holding her dress down from the wind with her hand, used the other one to wave when took notice of the boy, approaching him.

"Hey, Finn!" 

"Lola!" He greeted, leaning in for a kiss in each of her cheeks.

Taking a step back, he looked at her from head to toe. She certainly hadn't expected the turn of the weather, being caught by surprise just like him. Her dress was flush to her body on her waist, and then fell loose at the length of her thighs. Her toned and tanned legs were something, even more as the hems of her dress brushed against them. 

"Doing good?" He asked, trying to distract himself and refrain from checking her out any further.

"Yeah! What about you? I haven't seen you around campus in a while now." 

Lola was a girl he met through his friend in a party, as most social exchanges happened in Finn's life. He had after that first occasion stumbled upon her while on campus, but not that frequently.

"Maybe our timetables are too different?" He shrugged. He really thought so, and the only reason they ended up meeting now and then was when one of them were either late or early.

"Oh." Finn noticed that the girl actually seemed a bit bummed by the theory. "That's just a shame." After that, the girl shot him a look with what looked like mischief glowing from them, a smile smile that curved at one side following along.

Wow, hum...that might help, he thought, understanding immediately what the conversation had become.

"Aren't you cold?" He simply asked, hoping his tactic would work.

"Are you?" She sounded skeptical, and with reason, as Finnick wasn't much more prepared for the strong windy weather.

"I could go inside. I still have quite the time left until my next class. It would be great to chill out on a random classroom and warm up a little." He smirked. "Your company would be great."

"Of course, I look forward to not being cold." She stepped back as she giggled, then turned around and ran to one of the buildings.

Not finding too hard to keep on track with her, he jogged to their destination, which was actually one of practice for piano and other keyboards.

When he saw the old and worned out instrument, he chuckled and got a hand through the hard edges of the wood. Good memories from not so long ago where he would spend hours seated on that bench, playing the same tunes till his fingers hurt. It was always enjoyed, though. He really liked that he was being able to get his degree in music, specialized in piano.

"You play guitar, right?" She said, gesturing to the hallway where he knew that there was practice of it.

"Nope." He sat down on the little bench. "Piano, this one included." He smirked, feeling comfortable even though the cushion itself wasn't.

"Nice." She said, "Do you know any song?"

He couldn't help but laugh in mockery. Oh no, his mind said but he didn't dare to put the sarcasm off his mouth, so proceeded inside his head. I've been here just for almost two years and haven't learned anything. 

"Would you want me to play one?" Perking up, she nodded. "Okay, well...This one is 'Für Elise'" He went for the first key, but a grunt interrupted him.

The girl seemed outraged, she crooks ter hips and crosses her arms, turning her furrowed eyebrows at Finn "I thought it would be for me?"

Understanding her sudden change in mood, he further explains with a chuckle. "No, no. The song, from Beethoven, it's called Für Elise." He raises a brow at her and a smirk gets into his lips. "But for now, I guess we could call it 'For Lola'. Does it seem fitting?"

The girl blushes a little, if it is from embarrassment or timidity he isn't aware, but seems satisfied with his explanation and gestures for him to go on, what he does without hesitation and with perfect practice, fingers dancing above white and black keys. 

For a moment, Finnick lets himself wonder about something that came to his mind with this girl's doubt and misunderstanding. He didn't know exactly how many, but thinking about it now, there were actually quite a lot of girls that he had, in a way, serenaded, playing his piano to impress them.

Being one of the first songs he learned when in music class, Für Elise was a often chosen one to woo the girls. The so now called "For Lola" was nothing new, if he said so himself. He bites his bottom lip down to keep himself from laughing and hopes that it gives the impression of concentration, not the mockery that fills his mind with multiple names from previous adventures of his.

There was that one on his first year, Nora Jean, was it? Norma! Norma Jean, that's it. She did architecture, if he remembers correctly. A few years older than him. A nice rendezvous for a freshman that he used to be.

The next one would probably be Pattie Boyd, or maybe her friend Carole. He isn't sure which one of them introduced the other friend to him. Whatever the order may be, he was sure both of them heard some songs from him and then some more from his mouth that were not always words.

Holly Woodlawn... He recalled the party the girl hosted earlier that year where his group maybe went a bit too far with the drinks. That performance in her dining room was probably not one of his best, but be still managed to get something out. That is, before his stomach did something similar not long after. Yeah, terrible night. 

He didn't know if he should include Linda Eastman. It was only a peck on the lips, after all. He would. It did good to his ego. 

Turning his attention back to the piano, letting more of his emotions flow into the song, already halfway in, he took a long breath while focusing on a more rapid and complicated set of chords. He allowed some more thoughts to pierce through his mind when it was done, this time softer ones, just as the song that emitted from the instrument.

There was that time with Candy, of course. She wasn't actually one of the girls that he managed to get to fall for his charms, but one of his classmates. The memory took him in within seconds. They were sitting side by side, on the small and puffed red bench. Not much room, but they still chatted and laughed as the class came to an end. He remembered the glance she shot him before gently pressing the keys. Even though they were all the same chords, she still was able to transform the whole song to something that was her own. It was admirable.

With a small smile upon his face, he finished the song. It was only right for a girl as sweet as her to have Candy as her nickname. He sighed, content and, at this point, no longer aware of the girl that still stood there.

"That was really cute." Lola said, snapping him out of his thoughts about his classmate. What was he here for, again? 

"Thank you, but it's just one of my many obligations." He chuckled, remembering that although he could now master the entire song, it took him a bit of a hard work to get there. It was a long way from deep focus to memory muscles.

The girl got closer, stepping ahead and then leaning some so she stood above Finnick. "But you don't have that many obligations right now, do you?" She smirked a bit, surprising him a bit as he thought previously that she was more like a shy type of girl. It didn't seem that way, now, as the girl locked her gaze on his.

In a move that was too desperate to be his style, he got up from the bench and raised his hands in a surrender position. "Hate to disappoint, but unfortunately, I do." He tapped his wrist to gesture about being late. "Gotta run to class if I want to keep impressing those girls." 

Realizing his mistake as annoyance took the girls face, he pointed at the girl with finger guns and winked, soon sprinting through the door to the cold air. 

He really did have classes in a few minutes, but normally he wouldn't mind being a bit late if it meant a make out session with a pretty girl like Lola. Now, though, his mind was restless, and he knew why. It was a little nerve wracking, but he found out that he didn't mind that much if he was into Candy like that. 

True, he was indeed a flirty guy with a bit of a fame, but he couldn't deny the soft spot he had for her. She was funny, had in common not only their course, but also hobbies as interest in gardening and horror movies. She was also an extrovert and easy to find at parties, which was great as both of them often partnered up to play shot games. It was a bit of a mess, sure, but they always found something to talk about. What mattered was that she was his friend, she was nice and they had good times together.

With the storm of thoughts competing with the one on the sky that was ready to fall, he barely seemed to notice that he had already arrived at the building. 

This time actually checking the time on his phone, Finn confirmed that he still had a good and solid 10 minutes before the professor arrived. He walked through the halls until he finally got to the History of Music II classroom. 

Entering the room, his eyes ran to the corner of the room where his unofficial chair was surprisingly already taken. There she was, in his chair. Not that he was mad. I probably wouldn't be even if I wanted to. He was just a little confused as to why the girl would give up her front seat for the back of the class. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Finn walked to the girl that distractedly scribbled on her notebook, raising her eyes when he got close to his her desk. Seeing the boy, a grin set on her lips and her eyes shined with recognition.

"Hey, Finn!" Her voice was as excited as always, filled with care.

Finnick couldn't possibly know that playing Beethoven to a girl would lighten up his mind to acknowledging the feelings he had for yet another girl, but that's what seemed to have happened, because a greeting and smile hadn't struck him like that in a long time. 

Blushing hard and losing composure, he nodded with a smile smile of his own and sat down on a chair beside her.

"Hi!" was all that Finnick managed to get out as the storm in his head sent electricity over his whole body.

So much for that charmer fame.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my interpretation of the song! I really enjoy creating stories for the songs I listen to, and I have so many ideas for so many different songs!  
I hope you enjoyed it too!! If so, please leave a kudo, it would mean the world to me :))
> 
> Again, I do know now that the girls are muses and real people, sorry if I by any way offended one of them here. It wasn't my intention at all. Finnick may be a flirt but he is a good boy! (you might have noticed it at the end as the boy simply melts. yeah. he's that dumb. I get too attached to characters please stop me.)


End file.
